


Kinney-Taylor Times Two

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: There's another pair of Kinney-Taylors now, as Gus turns 18 and realizes Molly is the one.





	Kinney-Taylor Times Two

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Gus Kinney, who had just recently had his last name legally changed to that of his father's, watched as the beautiful woman he had a crush on smiled at him and then waved him over. Molly Taylor was the younger sister of his Daddy J.

 

Not that he called Justin Daddy J anymore. As he walked over to Molly, Gus was surprised when Molly introduced him as her friend, instead of her brother-in-law's son. The two of them spent the day hanging out with Molly's friends.

 

When Molly's friends left, Gus and Molly walked around town for a while. All day long, the only thing that Gus could think of, was how much he really liked Molly. He liked the blonde woman as more than a friend, and wondered if she felt the same.

 

So, deciding to see what would happen if he kissed her, Gus did. The moment his lips touch Molly's Gus lost himself to the wonderful way her lips felt against his. The two made out for several minutes, until Molly broke the kiss.

 

"I was wondering if you were ever going to try something," She said, smiling. Gus stared at Molly, surprised. "You mean you know that I like you?" Molly nodded. "Yeah, I was just waiting to see if you were going to make the first move, or if I was going to have to do so."

 

Gus smirked and then said, "Not this time. I'm a Kinney that know's who and what he wants. I want you, Molly. I really care for you, and would like to be with you." Molly smiled, and then she leaned forward to connect their lips again.

 

When things began to get a little out of control with the groping, both of them knew that they had to stop. The two of them were sitting on a bench in the park, groping each other in broad daylight. That was a really bad idea. Gus wasn't sure, but he was afraid they might get arrested.

 

So the couple went to Britin, where Gus was staying with his father and Daddy J, and they went to his room. As they passed by Brian and Justin's room, going to Gus' room on the other side of the house, the two could hear moans and other sounds of sex coming from the room.

 

The next thing that either of them knew, they were naked on the bed, and Gus was rolling a condom on his dick. Then he was sliding inside of Molly. One of his hands dropped to her chest and began to play with her breasts.

 

Molly began to moan softly in pleasure when Gus began to tease her nipples with his fingers. As he worked in and out of Molly's body, Gus felt himself slowly losing control, and so he began to speed up his thrusts.

 

After a few minutes of doing that, Gus replaced his hand with his mouth, and he began to swirl his tongue around her nipples, switching from one, to the other. When Molly gasped in pleasure, he loved it, and continued his assault on her body.

 

Before long, there were four sets of pleasurable moans on bpth sides of the house, as all four of the occupants of the house, lost themselves to the point of no return. Brian and Justin were the first to come down from their orgasms. When they were lying in bed resting, the men heard something were surprised.

 

Justin got up and slipped on a robe. He left the Master Bedroom, and walked over to Gus room, and was surprised to hear the sound of Gus moaning, and then a female moaning. It took Justin a moment to realize that it was his sister that Gus was sleeping with. He realized that both Molly and Gus were now adults, but promised himself that he would talk to them in the morning.

 

With that, Justin walked back to his room, and joined his husband in slumber. Not long after that, Molly and Gus began to quiet down. They remained awake for another hour talking, before both of them gave in to sleep. The house was silent as the four occupants slept a peaceful sleep.

 

The End.


End file.
